The King of The Riders
by BallisticLord
Summary: Takes place after inheritance Du Könungr abr dun Shur'tugal Has returned Now Brycen and Dima must reawaken their sleeping kin train new riders and restore the order
1. Prologue

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

Prologue

(7895 AC)

"Dima, we must prepare, we have sensed that the traitor Galbatorix is preparing to strike and we must enter into a state of suspension until it is deemed safe!" Brycen yells to his dragon. "Indeed" responds Dima "Shall I assume human form" (as all royal dragons can take on any form) inquires the dragon. "It will make it easier for both of us to fit in the cave." Responds Brycen. Dima then transforms her diamond color scales becoming the color of skin the golden halo appearing on her forehead long blonde locks of hair streaming in the breeze and her eyes becoming blue as sapphires her form changing from dragon to human and Rider and ("Dragon") walk together into the cave and the rider freezes the cave once they are both in the cave stays frozen until the one who slays the traitor recites the spell which ends up being a total of 110 years later.


	2. The Ritual

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

The Ritual 8005 AC

"Saphira look at this scroll it appeared this morning at the top it says_ the traitor has been slain now chant this spell to bring back the true king of the riders_." Eragon says excitedly. Well read it! Saphira says anxiously. (hoping for another dragon as well) Eragon then chants

_" Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Oh Great one,_

_Könungr abr dun Shur'tugal_

_The traitor has been vanquished_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Now safe it is…we call for you_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_Risa __Könungr_

_The time is right (Breathe), AWAKEN!"_

A sudden massive earthquake begins and a beam of light appears in the northwest coming from Doru Araeba that could be seen even by eragon in the desert far east of alagasia.


	3. Freedom

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

Freedom

Brycen and Dima awoke from their 110 year slumber to find the island they created Doru Araeba radioactive. Kvey-Kva shouts Brycen his sword flies from it's scabbard in to his hand and the sword is electrified as a lightning bolt strikes it. Dima we must find how long we've slept. "Indeed my rider" says the beautiful girl who follows him out of the cave. They head first towards vrongaurd. On their way they are ambushed by a pack of giant snails which although Dima is still in human form she still disintegrates the snalgi with a single flash of fire.


	4. To Reform An Order

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

To Reform an order

The world is in need of more riders says Dima

Aye gather the eggs we hid

Dima quickly we must awake the others

while we are at it some new riders the world needs says dima

aye bring the eggs she returns with 10 eggs which brycen loads in her saddle bags

brycen pulls his map out we must first wake

quinton the wise he has sealed himself in the beor mountains under farthendur

dima let us make haste


	5. A Dwarven Rider's Welcome

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

A dwarven riders welcome

1 hour 45 minutes later in the beor mountain

Trevelle tell us what the rider at the doors intentions are says orik

yes my king says trevelle

shmaug let us greet our guests

outside

the dwarves know we are here why would they not let an honorary dwarf in maybe they wish for me to destroy there mountain

Dima we came in peace

just then the door opens and a dwarven rider comes out

What time is now Dima growls

Midmourn the dwarf replies

the day brycen says annoyed

sunday shmaug growls

My lord nothing are we going from this dwarf to gain may i eat him Dima says

Ill give you 1 more chance what year is this

8005 ac dwarf says in a condescending tone

8005 you say asks brycen

aye but who be you? trevelle asks

Ebrithil Brycen konigr du shurtugal

and I am Dima drotnigu du skulblaka daughter of euridor king of the wild dragons

shmaug akwardly tries to bow when seeing

the gold halo on the diamond dragons forehead

I seek the dwarf king


	6. A Friend For Orik

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

a friend for orik

after introductions we are looking for a giant ruby to large to move

in return for your help we will give you a gift

We would gladly be of assistance

then accept this orik he says placing a golden egg at the kings feet when he picks it up the dragon hatches Ill call you gold says orik

ow my palm exclaims the king


	7. Ebrithil In The Mountain

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

ebrithil in the mountain

Brycen and dima are taken to the bottom of the mountain tada exclaims orik Brycen draws kveykva places it in a slot at the top of the gem and chants lif risa von stenr kveykva

a ligtning bolt strikes the sword and gem brycen picks up the sword sheathes it steps back and the ruby shatters and out climb a massive man and his dragon

Brycen hugs the giant man

how long has it been quinton asks many years old friend says brycen

Quinton turns to orik who slew the traitor he asks the king

Eragon

where can we find him

Seek out angela only she knows

we must 1st awaken the other 3

there are 3 more orik asks incredulously

7 including the 9 remaining eggs


	8. The Elf Queen's Curiosity

Elf queens curiosity

Brycen's POV

Quinton Take trevelle home but be wary all is not as it should be in dora arabea

yes my king replies the giant man

dima we must seek out the meona tree

lets us depart

no flight is to slow I will teleport us to the edge of du weldenvarden

Yes my rider she says with a flash of blinding light changing into her humanoid form

grabing each of her riders hands then brycen murmurs something in the ancient laguage

the pair vanish and a moment later appear at the edge of the forrest

they then fly to the elven capital where their way is blocked by who they think is elesmera

elesmera we have returned brycen exclaims

im am arya and who are you

where is elesmera? he asked the elf

my mother fell at the siege of urubaen

well im sorry to hear of that but we need you to move for we must speak to the meona tree

and why should i let you through arya says

(i am ebrithil Brycen elf friend konigr du shurtugal) he says with his mind

arya stumbles back in udder shock the missing Rider king was a legend told for 100 yrs by the elves


	9. A Friend Of The Meona Tree

friend of the meona tree

in aryas shock Brycen moves straight past her and placing his right palm with its royal golden gedway isignia on the tree he reaches with his mind and the tree is overjoyed to see her king she lifts her roots revealing a hidden room from which a pair emerge


	10. The King's Brother in the mountain

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

The King's Brother in the mountain

Quinton's POV

why are we landing here next to this mountain trevelle asks to wake up the kings brother and here is a lesson Riley is not royal as it is the dragon who's blood must be royal

quinton draws the zanbato on his back and with one downward slash splits the mountain in 2 awakening Riley and his dragon from slumber


	11. Scimitar Warrior on Sharktooth Island

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

scimitar warrior on sharktooth island

isnt dora araeba to the north trevelle asks smaug I suggest doing as we are told oh i see he says giving his dragon the look

do not mock me shmaug says

on sharktooth island a single piece of stone sits quinton draws vindr this time calling its name he uses slashes of wind to free Dylan


	12. The Nomads and the Oasis

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

the desert tribe's hidden treasure

Brycen's POV

where to the elven rider purrs to her king

Christina, Guliä, Dima we must go to the oasis in the middle of the haddarac dessert

time lapse

dessert nomads we mean you no harm

take us to the lone lake

aye shurtugal konigr says one

he takes them to an empty bowl shaped rock with a small indent

christina if you would daggerside down christina inserts líf and says its name

water flows out a nomad rider floating on top

eric lets go Brycen calls

ya ya Eric says sleepily


	13. Carrvahall

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

to carnavhall

Roran Sees a dragon land he thinking it to be eragon goes to greet him suprised to find an anciently armored rider

he asks can I help you assemble your villagers please the beautiful dragon says

to what end asks roran

we mean you no harm the rider says

verry well an hour later brycen passes around 6 eggs

they hatch

Stone for Roran

Grace for katrina

Lunar to their daughter

Will for Hope

Forge for the Horst

Arget for Nick


	14. Rhünon

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

a dragon for the swordsmith

Arya's POV (elesmera)

I woke up and found a box for Rhünon and a letter for me reading please deliver box signed Brycen

So I delivered it

Rhünon came out asking me why I brought her Istalrí her newborn dragon


	15. Rider Angela?

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

rider angela?

Angela was sitting in her store in tierhem not knowing a very important visitor would arrive soon

a young male came in dressed in ancient armor he waves his hand and something massive moves in front of the opening

Where can I find he who stopped the traitor he asks?

thats expensive information

What's in this bag is of more than fair value for that which I seek he says in the ancient language

solembum goes up to him giving a catlike bow and purrs at the return of his king

well ok if solembum trusts you he is in the desert east of alagasia

he tosses her the pack he carries she opens it and a rainbow-colored rock which hatches to angelas surprise I'll call you rainbow she says holding her newborn dragon


	16. The King and The Kingkiller

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

the king and the kingkiller

Brycen departs telling christina to take her and meet up with the others and head for the capital

(teleport)

Eragon saw a dragon and rider appear next to him jumping he says are you a new recruit

Dima cant help but laugh at this stupid question

We came here to thank you that spell you cast means the traitor is dead

yes but who are you

He opens a very small bit of his mind to eragon, to show his words are true

accompany us home young ones the aftermath of vraels work must now be removed.


	17. To Call A Meeting

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

To Call A Meeting

Everyone assemble at the gates of Urubaen Brycen Shouts with his mind


	18. Gathering At The Gate

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

A gathering at the gate

A day later a small army of riders was at the gate of urubaen brycen and dima at their lead

he instructed them to wait outside while he and dima went to see the queen


	19. To See The Queen

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

None may see the queen without an appointment

sir at the snap of my fingers I could Destroy this entire city. No one is that powerful the guard says

oh no brycen says I have an army of riders at the gate waiting on my command if I don't return within 3 hours They will burn this city to the ground. All because you provoked your superior now let me through Brycen says angrily

I don't believe... the rest of his sentence was impossible to understand as he is in the moat anyone else

right this way sir the other guard says literally quaking in his boots


	20. Imperial Permission

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

Imperial Permission

Queen Nasuda in your possession is my island Dora Araeba.

What is your point? Nasuda asks

in exchange for your cooperation I will present you with a gift beyond value.


	21. Lady Nightstalker and Her Shadow

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

Lady Nightstalker and Her Shadow

You may have your island back Nasuda said

He places before her what looks like a giant black piece of obsidian but when Nasuda picks it up it shatters and out pops a baby dragon who Nasuda repeatedly tries to examine but it stays in her shadow after 15 minutes she names him shadow


	22. Rightful Home

Rightful home

As they reached the island once more Brycen erected a new city floating above the old and named it (Du Dras abr Flauga Gedwëybjartstenr) the flying crystal city where he and his favorites reside and became the capital of the riders.


	23. Taking Roll

The King of the Riders

_Du Könungr abr du Shur'tugal_

I do not own rights to the characters that are part of the original inheritance cycle series. But any characters I add in remain my own intellectual property.

taking roll

We need to keep track of who is here Brycen said

let us make a book Dima replied

And so it came to be. In it was written:

Brycen Dima

Quinton Garjzla

Riley Saphira

Nick Arget

Dylan Speed

Trevelle Shmaug

Roran Stenr

Katrina Grace

Horst Forge

Hope Will

Ismira Lunar

Christina Gulliä

Eric Oasis

Eragon Saphira

Rhunön Istalrí

Angella Rainbow


	24. Link to the Sequel

A Shaded Tale

Sequel Link

s/10340370/1/A-Shaded-Tale


End file.
